


Untitled Scrap

by WhiteSwanCake



Series: Scraps / Drabbles / Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, just pure smut, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSwanCake/pseuds/WhiteSwanCake
Summary: Pure unadulterated smut, a previous piece I added a CS spin to. Did I mention it's smut?





	Untitled Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> Found this looking for some old art pieces. Edited it to suit what I wanted it to be. I'm still not happy with it but it's what it is.

She walks into the house, feet aching, and makes it just far enough to grab a beer from the fridge and collapse on the couch. 

Today was one of the roughest days since she took up catching skips. Dressed in heels, she chased down a guy who was practically trained in parkour, jumping over boxes and ducking into alleys with ease. At multiple points she thought she'd lost him, only to see his coat flash again as if he was baiting her. She had a love hate relationship with cocky idiots, especially of the male variety. They were absolutely infuriating - but they got sloppy. One broken heel, some extremely tense and sore muscles, and what would be a nasty bruise on her thigh later, she delivered the asshat to the station. Sometimes, it felt like her life was a bad action movie. 

However.  
There is one perk to her disaster of a life.

She lets out a moan, still face planted in the couch, beer in hand, and reaches out to poke the other occupant, reading a book in his boxers. Reaching out her hand, she presses the cold beer to his thigh. 

"Swan! Bloody hell woman."

She cuts him off with a loud groan, mocking his accent. "Killiannnnn." 

"Stop it, I mean it! I have to finish this for my class tomorrow, and I need to grade papers-"

She pushes the cold bottle further up his thigh.

"THAT IS COLD. Gods, what do you want woman!?"

She watches as his brow furrows, and she pushes the book out of his hands with a limp arm. 

"Really Swan?" 

She starts to giggle, still muffled by the pillow. 

He pulls the pillow away, and pushes her chin up to look at him. "You're certainly in a mood, love," he purrs gently, in more of a whisper. "What is it you need so desperately?"

She lets out a small sigh and he strokes her long blonde hair. She sits up, and her muscles scream as she crawls into his lap, burying her face in his chest. 

"Rough day?" He says, moving her hair to one side, so he can see her face.

"Yeah."

"Want me to make you feel better?" He whispers into her ear, hot air tickling a sensitive spot sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmmhmmm." 

He kisses her forehead before leading her into their bedroom, where she promptly falls face first onto the bed luxuriating in it's softness. The plushness of the comforter and the smell of them, lavender, honey, vanilla, spiced rum, cinnamon, salt. She almost falls asleep from the sheer comfort of being embraced by the sensation until she feels his hands unzipping her dress, softly tugging it off of her until she's left in only a thin pair of underwear. He pulls those away with another gentle tug.

He rubs her naked body with oil, planting kisses down from her ear to her spine, and focuses on her stress points. He starts at her feet, rubbing up her calves in long strokes. He uses his forearm on her back, applying rough pressure as he glides against the curve of her spine. Alternating soft strokes and heavy handed kneading, she once more appreciates how he has mapped her body so perfectly. Every time he hits a spot where tight knots have formed, he eases them away, and he can feel her relax as she arches in pleasure. He pushes against her, rubbing down her back, massaging until she feels her body untense. She's always surprised by the way he covets how vulnerable she can be around him, how much trust she has placed in him. How much she loves him. 

She is happy, content, safe, loved. She lets out a small sigh and when he stops, until she hears the rustle of clothing. 

The warm press of him feels natural. He straddles her, and rests against the warm, oiled dip of where her back and ass meets, laying completely over her like a blanket.

She loves the weight of him. He loves to bite her neck, and the smell of her hair.

"Can we...? If you're too tired -"

With a small shift, he's testing between her thighs, and she lets out a small moan. 

"I'm very much awake, and suddenly not as tired."

He kisses her neck, and pulls her hair out of her face so he can watch her expression. She is biting her lip, eyes closed, breathing becoming faster. 

For a moment he feels primal. He can feel the warmth in between her legs, and as he inches closer, he can feel how slick and ready she is. She lets out the smallest whimper and it hits him like an electric shock.

She opens her eyes in dazed contentment, watching as much as she can from her angle. She loves watching him come undone, his eyes dark, nostrils flaring, hands resting on either side of her. She opens her legs a little wider to graze his cock, and it sets him off.

He grabs her hair in on hand, and she lets out a keening mewl. His other hand forces her legs wider apart, and pushes into her, not able to take anymore. He holds her hands against her back as he sets a rhythm. 

The first stroke makes her moan, and bucks back to meet him. She can feel his hot breath in her ear, and his rapid movements are driving her wild. He lets go of her hands, and she claws the bed as he presses them into the mattress with every thrust.

He bites her neck, feeling the maddening heat spreading to every inch of him. He picks up speed, and when she starts to move back against him in a grinding rhythm his body feels like it's on fire.

He groans in her ear, listening to her sounds of pleasure. The little gasps, and his name said like a prayer. His favorite, is the simple moaned "Oh!", with her mouth in a small shocked circle, lips slightly bruised from kissing. He needs to know she's close, needs to feel her body flutter around him.

"Are you close?" He growls against her neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

"Yes!" she replies, breathless, eyes hazed over in pleasure "Yes, oh God yes! I need - Please!" His thrusts become more aggressive and erratic. He's so close, he loves hearing her talk. He loves hearing the answers whimpered to him. 

"Please what?" He can feel she's close, she's so tight around him, trembling. She lets out a low moan, and he feels underneath them for her clit. She lets out a noise between a moan and a gasp, coming apart with a few flicks of his fingers. The mattress muffle barely covers her screams of his name as she shudders.

He goes wild, bucking against her clenching on him. Everything is slick, everything is heat from friction and tight warmth- he's on fire, pressure building, and he grips her hands tightly.

"Emma, I'm - fuck!"

They both moan as he fills her, his body trembling as the last aftershocks fade. He plants another soft kiss on her back before pulling out and flopping onto his back with a laugh. She moves over, laying on his chest, stroking lazy circles. 

"Are you relaxed now?" he smirks into her hair.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Is your day better?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Can you speak?"

"Nnnnnggggh." She flops a hand over her eyes, and snuggles into his chest further. 

"I'll take that as a no." he says with a laugh. He's grateful for the softness of moments like this, the hard won peace he can see on her face. 

He moves away from her to clean himself and fetch a warm cloth, which earns him a surly noise until it meets the softness of her thighs. He curls his arm around her, and watches her fall asleep easily in his embrace. He pulls away once he knows she's deeply asleep, to do some of the grading and finish his reading. It'd be good to get a head of things. 

She has work tomorrow, and you never know how hard of a day that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta or editor (obviously), if you like this, please let me know.  
> You can find me on tumblr at Courtorderedcake, to see more of my twisted soul.


End file.
